criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rorschach Reaper
Read also: The Rorschach Reaper Dialogues The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) is the forty-first case in the game and the last in the University district. This case also concludes the serial killer snafu which started in Case #38. Case Background The Rorschach Reaper, the serial killer wanted by the City of Grimsborough since Case #38, was reported on the loose in Case #40's finale. During the events of the Grimsborough University Prom Ball, cheerleader Madison Springer and football quarterback Chad Baker (both of them University Students) were crowned king and queen of the Prom Ball by Donna Walker. As the celebration ensued, the tiara Madison wore exploded, killing Madison instantly and splashing the prom ball with her blood. The violence caused the attendees to flee the crime scene, much to the team's disapproval. The Rorschach Reaper, liable for Madison's death, turned out to be Tess Goodwin, a criminal psychology student, who blew the top of Madison's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. Tess believed that there is a murderer sleeping within helpless souls so she decided to study psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people through hypnosis, thus she started what would become the “worst senior project” in the history of Grimsborough. Tess prevailed thus far by manipulating Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist to slay Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks, respectively, through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claims that these three girls have weak minds. However, knowing that David Jones is consumed by anger, emotion, and a weak mind, Tess decided to kill Madison herself (Alex deduced thus Tess rigged the tiara with an explosive boobytrap and it was programmed to be detonated with the touch of a button) in order to buy time to brainwash Jones to kill the player, and once the investigation proved there was enough evidence to arrest Tess for Madison’s death. Tess attempted to resist arrest by brainwashing Jones into killing the player to complete her “senior project”, but Ramirez managed to ruin it by knocking Jones unconscious with a saucepan. Once Tess was brought to trial, she tried to defend herself by saying that she was liable for slaying Madison, but was not liable for indirectly slaying Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah. However, she accused Ramirez of ruining her senior project as she claims that the player’s death is what she needs to complete her thesis. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized Grimsborough University. Even after Tess's detainment, it may be unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for Tess's crimes. The Mayor gratefully thanks the player for placing The Rorschach Reaper behind bars, and in an act of gratitude, promotes the player to patrol Maple Heights. Victim *'Madison Springer' (killed upon being crowned Queen of the Prom Ball) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Tiara' Killer *'Tess Goodwin' Suspects Caroline 3.png|Caroline Fitzgerald Donna 3.png|Donna Walker Cathy 4.png|Cathy King Chad 3.png|Chad Baker Tess 4.png|Tess Goodwin Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in electronics. *The killer is a member of the University. *The killer knows hypnotism. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes prom.PNG|Prom Ball buffet.PNG|Buffet footbll field.PNG|Football Field centr.PNG|Training Area deans desk 2.PNG|Dean's Desk deans chair.PNG|Dean's Chair Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: Victim's Body, Destroyed Tiara, Rorschach Test) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Calm down Caroline. (Available after playing Prom Ball as a task) *Examine Destroyed Tiara. (Result: Tiara) *Analyze Tiara. (06:00:00; Result: Murder Weapon; Attribute: Killer knows Electronics) *Talk to Donna about the tiara. (Prerequisite: Unravel Tiara as the Murder Weapon) *Examine Rorschach Test. (Result: Rorschach Reaper Message) *Ask Cathy about the Rorschach Reaper. (Prerequisite: Rorschach Reaper Message Unraveled) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Purse; Prerequisite: Calm down Caroline) *Ask Chad if he’s okay. (Prerequisite: Play Football Field as a task) *Examine Purse. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Call History) *Ask Tess about Madison. (Prerequisite: Cellphone Call History unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Call Cathy back. *Analyze Surveillance Video. (15:00:00) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer: Madison's Files) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (01:00:00) *Interrogate Donna about Madison. *Talk to Chad about his meetings with Madison. *Investigate Training Area. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Phone Number) *Talk to Tess about the killer’s profile. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Buffet. (Clue: Plate, Faded Paper, Metal Box) *Examine Plate. (Result: Bits of Brownies) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Grace's Birthday Surprise To-Do List) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Piranha) *Investigate Dean’s Chair. (Clue: Anti Cellphone Device) *Examine Anti Cellphone Device. (Result: University's Basic Plan) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Remote) *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00) *Examine Bomb Parts. (Result: Handmade Bomb) *Examine Handmade Bomb. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Chad Baker. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Chad's Photo) *Give the photo to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Prom Crown, White Prom Suit) *Contact Cathy King. *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: The @rtist's Flyer, The @rtist's Mask) *Examine The @rtist’s Flyer. (Result: The @rtist's Code) *Analyze The @rtist’s Code. (06:00:00) *Try to reason Cathy King. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Security Revision Program) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald about her security program. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) and It All Ends Here (Case #51) are the only four cases in which all of the characters are seen before. *Due to the nature of this case, players will eventually have to speak to Riley Davies, Luke Harris, Michael Fletcher, and Penelope Rivera at the bridge of the investigation. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope and An Elementary Murder are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This is the only case in which all the suspects are interrogated in Chapter 1. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University